Just another Hogwards fanfiction
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Campers go to Hogwarts. (I was never good at writing a summary.) Annabeth and Percy are going to Hogwarts and are going to save the world...again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dear readers. It´s me. I totally suck at first chapters so please give it a try. Ohh and I redid this chapter. **

* * *

Annabeth pov.

"What! You are joking. There is no such thing as a wizarding world right?" Percy hugged me from behind. Normally I would have done anything so that he didn´t let go but I wanted to be angry. Chiron never thought I would like to know these things and I really hate not knowing things. I was angry. Really angry.

"Percy. Let go of me. I want to be angry and that is not possible when you are holding me." He was the only person that was able to do that. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to kick Chiron in his horse but.

"I´m sorry Annabeth. It wasn´t a secret. I just thought it wasn´t important." Chiron tried.

"Not important. Of course it is important. There is a whole world out there that a I never knew about." I noticed all the other cabin counselors staring at me. "Get a grip Annabeth. We didn´t know either:" Travis son of Hermes shot at me.

That was it. I pulled my knife and launched myself at him. No one dared to talk like that at me. Sadly Percy's arms were still around me wich meant that I didn´t move a inch. I must have looked pathetic."Wise girl calm down." He breathed into my hair. I felt myself force fully calming down. I hated Percy for doing that. When I had calmed down Percy let go of me and before I could do anything else Percy stepped around me and punched Travis in the face. "We are accepting the quest:" He grabbed my hand and we left the Big house.

Knowing that someone would follow us I pulled Percy to the lake and into the Water. Minutes later we were in a nice bubble deep under the surface of the lake. Percy's arms were around me. "Do we have to go." I moan. "Annabeth. We will take an empty suite case and you can fill it with books. Imagine all the things you could learn at that strange school. " I sigh. Unfortunately, I was prone to bribery. "Okay. But I want a blank check. You will buy every book I want.". I mumble.

"Okay okay" He grumbles "I will just have to take the credit card Poseidon gave me. He will hate me for all the expenses" I giggle "I am an expensive girl Aren´t I?"

"Yes you are Ms Chase" He presses his face against his cheek. "Annabeth. When are we leaving to this Hogwarts anyway?"

"Tomorrow Seaweed brain. Tomorrow.."

Suddenly a rock dropped into our water bubble and nearly missed my face. A group of canoes pass over us in a line formation. The occupants of the boats were dropping rocks into the water every thew seconds"Hey Percy. Who tough them anti submarine warfare formations from WW2?"

"I don´t know Maybe Clarisse" "Okay Definitely her I guess they want us to leave the water."

He sighs and scoops me into his arms. A few seconds later we were speeding toward the shore.

During dinner.

Since the end of the Titan war and the day Seaweed brain and I had started to date (best day of my life) I had decided to sit next Percy during meal times wich meant that our meals were longer and we could spend even more times kissing then we already did wich was a lot of time. To be honest if we weren´t sleeping or training we were well...kissing I guess I had a crush on him since I was twelve and I wanted to kiss him since we were in the Sea of monsters after saving me from the sirines and now I had a lot of catching up to do. I also noticed Malcom and my half-brother glaring at Percy and me a lot. They also developed a bad habit of making frequent visits to the Poseidon cabin when I was with Percy wich meant awkward moments.

Finally Chiron called for our attention and announced the quest officially "Good evening Campers. As many of you now know this is a quest about the so called wisarding world. Annabeth and her Percy (I blushed but was pleased that Chiron had said my Percy because it clearly said that I was the boss in our relationship) are going to lead this quest to a school called Hogwarts Your job is to infiltrate them and assist in any way in the war against an individual named Voldemort. I have contacted a friend of mine from an American school for magic. He understands our situation and has given us the chance to go there as exchange students. Your job is to get in, help and get back out without leaving any evidence. Poseidon and Athena, who are for ones on the same side have announced to wipe out every living wizard if their governments try to take any action against us. There governments have proven arrogant enough in the past to try. Now joining the Percabeth (we blushed like crazy at this) will be Thalia (who dislikes the Percabeth because she wants me to become a hunter), Nico (who is just strange), Travis/Connor and Katie. Now you will get your wands and everything else at a shopping center called diagon ally. For tonight you are free to do as you pleased."

Taking him by his word I grab Percy's hand and pull him to his cabin Ones there I lock the door behind us. Okay Seaweed brain. I love you because you are too cute not to love." He laughs and a few seconds later we are engaged in a heavy make out session. About an hour later I was lying on Percy in his bed. "I should probably get to the Athena cabin." I whisper. Then I notice that Seaweed brain was already asleep. Obviously he didn´t like the idea of me going which really got me of my rocker and made me happy because now he tightly wound his arms around my body, pulling me up close to him. Then I snuggle up against him closer and close my eyes. Tomorrow would be a day in a horrible air plane on the way to London and then stepping into a world full of Magic.

**I really hope you had fun untill now. This is my first cross over. Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	2. Wisards are crazy

****Okay. Sadly I am not pleased at all about the way I am writing this story. I am not able to find any good words in this story. It is depressing. I guess I am not good in writing light and funny stories. Any way I hope you have fun.****

**To marsdex: Haha Yes I read your message much to late.**

**To jayfeather10: Really. I thought this totally sucks. I am not even closely as please with the way I am writing this story then my other story.**

**To Astarate : Thx**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I was truly screwed. I knew that when I woke up. I was buried under Percy. The Seaweed brain and imprisoned me with his arms. Fleeing to the left side was no option since Percys arm was there. Fleeing up was no option since there was this massive muscular body. To the right was another Seaweed brainish arm. Fleeing down was a huge problem since a madress was in my way. Waking him up was not possible because I felt like a monster for even thinking about waking him up. His nose was twitching in a really adorable way. So adorable I could spend me whole life just watching him. This was bad. Being this dependent is awful.

1st bad thing. I was buried under a really muscular Seaweed brain and couldn´t move.

2nd bad thing. The only possible way of getting out meant waking it up and I felt like a monster even considering that. .

3\. His freaking head was lying on my chest or breasts to be precise. This was embarrassing. If my siblings decided- The door opened. "Annabeth. What are you doing." Shit. It was Thalia. It could have been Malcom. "This Seaweed brain fell asleep on top of me and now I am stuck under him. I can´t wake him up because I feel horrible even thinking about trying to wake him up."

"Well let me help you out." She moves into position to yell into Percys ear.

"Don´t." I hiss at her.

"Why? You like being under him don´t you?" She grins at me. "No. His nose is doing this totally cute twitching thing. I think he is happy."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I will just get Malcom." She turned to and walked toward the door. "Thalia don´t. Wait! Malcom will totally flip and try to kill Percy. I really like having him as a brother. If Percy rips him apart that will not work any more-" She had left the cabin.

Since I only had a few peaceful minutes left I smiled sown at my Private Seaweed brain and run my hands through his hair.. From the distance come angry shouts. I kiss the top of his head marveling about how soft his hair was.

The yells come closer. Percy really was adorable 5...4...3...2...1..."Annabeth?" There he was...standing in the doorway...Malcom. "What he that Seaspawn doing there?"

"Sleeping." I whisper. "Why is his head on youre- "

"Shut up and go away." I growl at him. "This is non of you business."

"Yes it is. You are my little sister and his head is on your...your." "My breasts?"

He blushes and nods. "Even if he was doing anything it would be non of your business." I growl in a whisper. His face hardens. "You are my sister. He is not allowed to be like this with you. Ever.." He walks toward Percy and grabs his shoulder. In less than a heartbeat Percy tensed. He rolled on his back and wrapped his legs around Malcom's neck. Then he rolled over his back and pulls the son of Athena with him. "Malcom" he gasps. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am taking care of my sister." He squeaks. "Just leave." Percy growls. Malcom scrambles to his feet and runs through for the door. "What was that all about?" Percy growls at me. "Well your head way on my chest and Malcom being the super annoying brother that he is had to take it personal."

"So what?" he asks. Then he caches on. "Awesome." He grins madly until I punch him in the face. "You Perv.." He bursts out laughing. "Come on. Let´s eat breakfast" He pouts at me. I pull on my blouse and jeans and grab Percy's hand and pull him out of the Poseidon cabin Ignoring Percy who was muttering something about killing Malcom and having had a great dream at what point my face represent a tomato.

–-line breaker-

"Come on Percy. Hurry up, Katie and the others are waiting for us and we are going to miss our flight" "But Annabeth! There is a sweats store." Great. I was trying to get my infant of a boyfriend away from a Sweets store inside an air port."

"No Percy. No follow me." I grab him by his hand and drag him with me like a little child while he keeps wining that he wants sweets. "Shut up Seaweed brain and do what I tell you or I will not kiss you for three hours." He stops fighting me at ones and dutifully runs after me. Finally we catch up to the others who were just starting to board the aircraft.. As we run toward them everyone breaks into relieved grins. Everyone except Thalia. "Where were you?"

"Percy wanted sweets so I had to put him in his place." "No one put me in my place." Percy grumbles at me causing everyone to start laughing?

Percy's eyes the airplane through the window. "Do we have to take an air plane?"

"Seaweed brain. How else should we get to the UK." "I don´t know. Maybe take a boat?"

Thalia burst in. "Pull your self together kelp head and get you lazy but onto the air plane." I smile at her and push Percy ahead of me into the tunnel leading into the air plane.

–-line breaker-

Percy was holding my hand so tightly that it hurt but I knew what he was going through. If it didn´t involve flying on a Pegasus he was mortally afraid of it. "Calm down Seaweed brain. " "But we are flying." "Shut up Seaweed brain." Suddenly he throws is arms around me and buries his face in my hair.. "Seaweed brain. If you puke on my hair I will kill you or not kiss you. " His pale face contorts in horror.

In London

The day was just running great. Katie and Travis were lip locked. Nico and Thalia were trying not to stare at each other. Connor was stealing from some police officers, Percy was eating a cookie I had bought for him so he would shut up and I? I was looking for the so called leaky cauldron. How the hell was this supposed to find one place of the thousands in this damn city. Finally I spotted the damn place on my way back to the Trafalgar square were I would meet my totally useless companions.

Half an hour later we entered the dimly lit pub full of odd people wearing even stranger cloths.

**This is definitely the worst chapter I have ever written my life. I hop you don´t kill me for it. Usually I am good in finding words but this chapter is still a blank.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. AN 12

**I am really sorry about this. I will not be updating for a few days or weeks because I need to get my life running. That means I do not have much are at all time for updating.**

**These stories are not over. I swear on my honor.**

**Anyway. If anyone wants to work on one of my stories while I am gone then please tell me.**

**Henrie Locker over and out...for now.**


	4. New faces

**I hope you have fun**

**To Mewster7 : Here you are.**

That night

Annabeth pov.

I looked up from my bed. I had listened to Thalia for two hours ranting about boys and hints that I would like it with the hunters and I wanted one thing. I wanted Percy...but Seaweed brain was in bed. I cursed and got to my feet. Only wearing a pair of boxer shorts that I had stolen from Percy and a camp shirt I suck out if the girls room and over the hallway to the boy's room. I silently opened the door and snuck into the boy room. I looked around and found Percys bed. As I crawled under the warm covers and snuggled up against Percy. The Seaweed brains arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me closer against him. He mumbled something about me being even more tasty if I had blue hair. Then he buried his face in my hair and slept on. Slowly I slipped of into the world of dreams.

"Annabeth. What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and saw Travis, Connor and Nico staring at me open-mouthed.

"What do you want." I demand, sadly not without blushing. "Why are you in his bed." Travis points at Percy. "Poor Travis Have you forgotten. I am his girlfriend. Now just because Katie doesn´t trust you enough doesn´t to sleep in your bed doesn´t mean we all don´t." He gapes at me like a fish. "Hmmmmmmmmmm what´s going on." Comes a sleep drunken voice from beside me. Percy was awake. "Annabeth?" I give him the shut up or I will not kiss your for three hours look.

"Mind your own business." I growl and try to get up. Then I notice that Percy still has his arms around me. As soon as the other boys left the room he grinned at me. "Why are you in my bed." "Let go and I will leave." Seaweed brain smirked. "Nop. I hereby declare that you have the job of a stuffed animal. " His grip on my tightens. "Let go." I demand. "But Wise girl-" "But Seaweed brain." I threw back at him.

"You entered my bed and my territory. You abide by my laws. One of my laws clearly state that all Wise girls that enter my bed are at my disposal." I glare at him and he pulls me closer to him. "Can you even spell disposal". I challenge. "Can you." He challenges back. "Yes I can. It is spelled d..i..c...b...o... ...I think a and then l." I grin triumphantly because he had no way of checking if I was right. I had no Idea if I was. He stares at me in awe. "I still won´t let go." He states and burries his head in my hair and tries to go to sleep. A few minutes later the door opens and Thalia enters the room. "Annabeth. I I heard you were... ." She fell silent when she saw Percy with his arms tightly around me."Go away Pine-cone Face." Percy growls. Since I was going to have to listen to a long speech about boys...again. While glaring at Thalia his arms around my relaxed enough for me to slip out of Percy's bed. I ignore the wining and run into the girls room with Thalia on my heals. "Annabeth. What were you doing in Percy's bed and why were you only wearing a t-shirt. I thought I told you how boys were."

I rolled my eyes. Thalia had decided to go radical against boys after Luke died. "Listen. I just wanted to be close to him."

"But you slept with him in one bed." She exclaimed exasperated. "So what. Thalia! He is my boyfriend."

"Listen Annabeth. In the hunt-" "But I´m not in the hunt and that for a good reason. I want to be with my Seaweed brain."

She looked at me open-mouthed. "You would love the hunt." She argues.

"Okay Thalia. I swear on the on the river of Styx that I will never join the hunt." She looked like I slapped her. "I have no interest in the hunt. I havn´t given up on love Thalia. You have. Do you want to know what I think about the hunt. They are a group of immature, bitter maidens. I do not want to end like that. "

With that I turned on the spot and left the room.

I walked into the bar. "Hey People." They all stared at me. I sat down next to Percy. "What´s for breakfast?" I ask to overplay the awfuly embarrassing silence. "So you were with Percy." Katie asks tentatively. I nod and start filling bacon and eggs onto my plate..

–-line breaker-

We stand on diagon ally (did I spell it right) open-mouthed. I felt like had taken crazy pills. I lived in New York. I didn´t believe I could be impressed. I was. There were over a thousand men, woman and children dressed in all kind of strange cloths. But there were a few dressed in normal things.

I pulled out my shopping list. "Okay. Apparently we are supposed to go to a book store called flourish and blots and buy books. " I smile at this...books. I love books. I hope there are any in ancient Greek. This would be great because I could widen my spectrum of knowledge about the world. I leave my friends behind and enter the packed and colorful book shop. A large family with red hair catches my attention at ones. There were two twins that were older than us. A girl who was about one year younger than we were. With them was an also red haired boy about our age and a pretty girl with bushy brown hair also our age.

Hermione pov

Finally I was able to get buy my books. I had waited for this moment the whole summer. The orders headquarters were boring. Harry caught up with us. He had just visited the restroom. He joined up with us. "Okay. We don´t have too much time so hurry up." Mrs Weasley reminds us.

Ms Weasley had almost forbidden us to do our shopping ourselves and wanted to send some one from the Order.

When I make my way to the shelf containing books about the history of magic I spat a blond haired girl. She looked very tanned and athletic and was wearing short jeans and an orange shirt. She stared at the books in exasperation. "Hello Can I help you?" She tunes to me and I nearly flinch when meting her intense intelligent gray eyes.

"Sorry. Yes. I have Dyslexia. Which of these books are a history of magic year five." I hand her the book. She grabs a few more books of the same type. To my surprise the girl spoke in an American dialect. "Do you need any more help?" "Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "Oh by the way. I am Hermione Granger." I hold out my hand. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Would you mind if I asked for what you need the other books?" She grins. "My friends and I are on with exchange project to Hogwarts." That caught my interest. After I helped her find the other books I led to my friends. "Hey this is Annabeth Chase from America. Annabeth these are Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and there parents."

To my surprise Annabeth didn´t seem to recognize Harry. When seeing Harry she even raised an eyebrow as if picking him out as a possible soft target. To my displeasure Ron was eying the attractive blond with interest.

"Wise Girl. We are waiting." The boy who approached looked like Harry. Well if you take away the glasses, add I few inches and muscals and exchange the emerald-green eyes with sea-green eyes. He was Harry just more heroic. "I met a few new people. That´s what kept me." He stepped behind her and laid his arms around the blonds waist.

"This is my boyfriend Percy." she announce. Percy nodded at us. My friends were studying him with curiosity, well Ron glared at him. "Annabeth. We need to get the school uniforms. Thalia is already bugging us outside to hurry up...and I´m hungry."

Annabeth sighed. "Well. It was nice to meet you. I guess we will see you at school."

**I hope you had fun. I deserve a few Reviews**


	5. Never give boys a blako check on candy

**To Bat Girl: Have fun. You made me remember that I still had this story. **

**To ChocolateWriter: Here you go. Enjoy.**

**To Kittyaceres: Who cares?**

**To marsdex: Thank you.**

**To Guest: Okay thank you.**

Thalia pov.

Did Annabeth really think that of the hunt? I mean how can anyone choose a boy over immortality..That is just stupid. Finlay Percy and Annabeth came back holding hands. Annabeth gave us our books and we stuffed them into our bags. "Let´s get some stupid school uniforms." We walk into Madam Pince´s shop. A eleven year old girl with emerald green eyes and black hair was standing on a little stool while a old woman was pinning down a pair of robes on her. In a corner stood a boy. He also was around eleven years old and he was tanned and had golden hair. He was already fitted in black robes. "Why do I have to where this thing. These cloths are totally useless.." The girl complained. The poor woman trying to help the girl looked close to collapsing because the girl just wouldn´t stay still.

My group and I started to look through the robs on display. "Everything alright?"

I turned around and saw the golden-haired boy standing behind me. When I saw his eyes I flinched back. They were a dark blue almost black and she shimmered around the edges. I gave him a short smile. "No but thank you." he nodded and went back to his companion who looked really annoyed. After another fifteen minutes the girl was also set.

The exasperated taylor turned to us. "So, now it´s your turn."

–-line breaker-

We were standing on Kings Cross waiting outside the Hogwarts express until we finely had the moral ability to get on the train. Percy and Annabeth were busy kissing, Nico was looking depressed, Connor was busy pickpocketing people and Katie was arguing with Travis. What a awesome day. Ohh and I was board.

If I was honest it hurt that Annabeth didn´t look up to me anymore or even didn´t seam to need me. She had Percy and that was all that she really cared about. He was the most important person in her world. She would choose him over anyone else.. I saw that Hermione girl standing a few feet away from us with her two friends, the red head and the boy who looked like Percy only a weaker and a lot les heroic.

Finlay it was time and we climbed aboard and found and empty apartment. Then we stowed away our suitcases and took our seats. Finlay the train started moving and we were on our way to a stupid magic school.

After a while a food trolley rolled by and Percy jumped up. "Annabeth. Can you please buy me candy." The son of Poseidon begged. Annabeth glared at him. Then Percy pulled of his secret weapon and he started pouting. His green eyes turned into sparkling green orbs. I knew that for Annabeth saying no to Percy would be like kicking a baby Seal.

I could see Annabeth crumbling. After a few minutes her shoulders fell. "Okay." She mumbled at got up. She pulled out a bunch of gold and bronze coins. "How much can you get for this." Ten minutes later all boys had a sugar rush. Nico was even more depressed then usual, Travis was trying to pick Katie's pockets while kissing her and Connor was tying together Nicos´ shoe laces.

Annabeth had her arms wrapped around Percy´s waist tightly to stop him from bouncing around on his seat. It was as if we were in a bad movie.

"Would you mind if we sat down?" I spun around. It was that redhead Ron, that Hermione girl and that Harry guy. "Yeah go ahead."

Hermione was looking at our boys apprehensively while Harry and Ron were staring at all the candy. Ten minutes later Hermione was sitting next to me and Harry was holding it together.. Ron was about as useful by now as Nico and Annabeth was trying desperately to stop Percy from taking his sugar rush to a whole new level wich war hard because every possible and even impossible service was covered with boxes of Candi. I guess Annabeth never had an Idea about how much wizard money was worth. It was utter madness. Finlay Annabeth rammed her elbow into her boyfriends stomach. Percy dubbed over in pain. "Seaweed brain. Stay still." She growled

Finlay she had Percy under control again and had her arms tightly wrapped around her boyfriend who was looking around mournfully at all the uneaten candy but accepting that his eating frenzy was over.

Ron was glaring at Percy who was being distracted by his girlfriend from the candy in a way only a girl friend could. It ended with her dragging Percy out of the room.

Hermione and I looked at each their apprehensively and started gathering together all of the left over candy much to the displeasure of the reaming boys who were slowly coming back down from their sugar peak.

To be honest, it was embarrassing.

**Here you go. Have fun. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth pov

"Stay still Seaweed brain. " I hissed at him. "But candy." The boy whimpered depressed. "They had big blue sugar lumps that you could suck on all day. " Percy gave me a begging look and his eyes turned into shining Seagreen orbs. Don't look into them, I kept shanting to myself. No, no don't. I made the mistake of risking peeking at my boyfriend and found myself captured by his eyes ones again.

"Can we please eat more candy.", he begged. I sighed. How could I say no? I nodded. "Percy's eyes lit. He kissed me passionately for a few seconds making me dizzy and then he was back inside the compartment. Defeated I followed him into the compartment just as he launched himself at Thalia and all the candy boxes she had gathered flew out of her hands.

There was the moment of silence as all male eyes zeroed in on the boxes. Then all boys except that Harry boy launched them selves on the boxes and started stuffing their mouths with candy.

I looked at the other girls apologetically.

...line breaker...

"We should get changed." Hermione said at some point. We pulled on the totally useless robes and I stuffed the wand that I had bought into sleeve. How did wizards survive like this? I was barely able to move. I mean how was I supposed to fight or kick Seaweed brains butt. Of course Percy had loudly wondered if those skirts also came with out pants which forced me to punch him.

I looked over at my nearly useless boyfriend who had already changed. Hermione had gotten the idea to lock away all the candy in my still nearly empty suitcase that I had reserved for books. Deciding to grab some sleep before I reached school I wrapped my arms around the hyperactive Percy and drifted away.

...line breaker...

We climbed out of the train. I naturally let Percy lift my heavy trunks out of the train and so we were of. The trio we had met on the train and our group had mixed quite nicely for now. Only Percy and I stayed behind a bit. I had no idea why but I felt more compfterable when it was only Percy and me.

We followed our friends to a long row of carriages pulled by dead looking horces with wings and sat down inside one of them.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I am sorry about uploading the shortest chapter of all times.**

**I hope you had lots of fun. Check out my other stories. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
